Typhoon (AU)
This page is for the Autobot character Typhoon. For the admin who plays her, see Bzero. TYPHOON is an old and battered Transformer, and one of the few Autobots left alive. Her sister Stormwind and she are the last of the Weatherbots. Together they roam Cybertron, doing what they can to help other survivors weather the heavy ionic rain storms that savage the planet. While she tries to bring hope to those she saves, internally she struggles to keep that same faith alive. She tries to follow the example Elita One sets, soldiering on no matter the circumstances. Secretly she feels if something doesn't change soon, though, she will give into despair. Description ;Robot Mode ;AltMode History Built in 1997 by Wheeljack. In 2011, Typhoon and the other Weatherbots accompanied Alpha Trion to Cybertron to protect him while he investigated evidence that the Temple of Knowledge had been found and breached. Entering the Temple, the Autobots discovered a hidden portal to the Shattered Glass universe. Passing through the rift, the Autobots encountered Shattered Glass Cyclonus, Professor Razorclaw, and Commander Starscream. The Autobots offered to help the Decepticons against the evil Autobots from that universe, as well as their invasion by mad Junkions led by Ultra Magnus. The Autobots were attacked by Captain-Mal aboard the pirate ship V'ger, with the help of Razorclaw was able to drive off Mal's crew and capture his ship. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Blizzard, Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. When Alpha Trion left in the V'ger to pursue his evil counterpart, Typhoon stayed behind to guard the Temple of Knowledge. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. Returning with Typhoon, Alpha Trion got Dust Devil back to the V'ger and saved his life, repairing him with what parts Blizzard could fashion aboard the Junkion ship. Trion ordered Dust Devil to remain in sickbay until he was fully recovered, which meant of course Dust Devil tried to escape as soon as possible. Longsight, who was in the V'ger's brig when it crashed in Kaon, had escaped into the walls of the ship. Longsight lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Alpha Trion repaired Dust Devil AGAIN and resumed plans to capture the Old One. Typhoon remained in the V'ger with Dust Devil, keeping him company until it was time to move against the Old One. Alpha Trion, however, sent the Weatherbots on a secret mission with the Technobots, to bring a secret message to Salvation. While en route, Typhoon witnessed the rise of the Dweller, and then returned to Earth to assist with natural disasters across the planet. On Friday, May 24th, 2013, Typhoon, along with several other Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. Typhoon found herself in the body of a WWII-era Jeep, and hid out with other time-displaced refugees as soon as she located the others. After helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, she was returned to the present, where she was left slightly disoriented. She witnessed the 2013 re-awakening of Blitzkrieg, and then returned to the US during the Quintesson invasion, where Grimlock put her in charge of helping human refugees from LA. During the final battle with the Quintessons, the Weatherbots formed F-5, and Typhoon was infected by the Dweller virus. When the Quintesson invasion was over, Typhoon helped repel an invasion of Autobot City by Shattered Glass Autobots, and then travelled to Shanghai to help with post-invasion recovery efforts there. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. However, later that year Typhoon was infected by a new nanovirus invented by Dr. Arkeville. Typhoon was brought back to Decepticon City for study. In October of 2014, a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2016 Typhoon welcomed Freeque to Autobot City. Apocalypse World F-5 was sacrificed to accomplish some necessary deed years ago. Players bzero has played Typhoon since shortly after the MUX opened in 1997. ---- Category:Active Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Female Characters Category:Transformers Category:TP-only characters Category:Weatherbots